


Ya se conocían

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cousin Incest, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La preparación de la cena fue toda una odisea, pues no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera en sus recuerdos. El pasado, su infancia y el North Blue volvieron a aflorar, con una intensidad que lo abrumaba al borde del colapso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya se conocían

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así lo fuera yo sería un joven japonés, mangaka, lleno de dinero, y no lo soy. Todo de Oda.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto cuando el submarino emergió a la superficie. En la cocina, Sanji estaba seleccionando las verduras que usaría para la cena, ignorando la algarabía que había afuera.

Luffy se acercó a la borda reconociendo la palabra "Death" pintada en el fondo amarillo de ese navío. Plantó una enorme sonrisa; no lo consideraba un aliado, pero sí un enemigo digno de respeto. Tarde o temprano lo serían ya que ambos iban a por lo mismo.

Sin embargo, en el presente, Luffy no dejaba de lado que ese capitán había sido uno de los que le había salvado la vida en la batalla de Marineford, que tan atrás parecía haber quedado en sus recuerdos.

—¡Ya! —se escuchó decir desde la borda, lo que en teoría era un saludo a medias.

Luffy se ajustó el sombrero y saludó con cordialidad.

—No sabía que también estabas en el Nuevo Mundo.

—¿Te molesta que suba? —le preguntó Law sin esperar respuesta alguna. De inmediato el submarino se acercó lo suficiente para que su capitán pudiera saltar sobre la cubierta del Thousand Sunny.

—¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? Los chicos pescaron un rey marino.

—¡Luffy, no seas tan imprudente y relajado! —Lo retó Nami quien había salido del cuarto del Navegante sorprendida de ver allí a quien debían considerar un enemigo.

Ciertamente, una invitación tan despreocupada por parte de Luffy, no podía sorprenderle. Su capitán era así de descuidado, y por eso también así les iba.

—No se preocupe, señorita —Law la miró de una manera intensa y un poco despectiva—. No vengo a levantar armas. De haberlo querido hubiera abierto fuego apenas supe de su ubicación.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

Law no dio la vuelta cuando escuchó la voz del espadachín, había sentido su presencia desde mucho antes, como la de un animal salvaje agazapado en la oscuridad que espera el momento oportuno para atacar a su presa.

—Digamos que fue un encuentro fortuito —mintió, tratando de ojear todo lo que había a su alcance visual sin que se notara su interés—. ¿Qué tal tu tripulación?

A un costado, Usopp se cruzó de brazos, ¿qué hacía en el Sunny un capitán de la talla de Trafalgar Law en plan "amistoso"? Le daba muy mala espina, y Luffy lucía en cambio tan a gusto que daban ganas de golpearlo.

—Mi tripulación está excelente, ¿y la tuya? —Cerró los ojos al sonreír más abiertamente.

—No lo sé —confesó—. Supongo que bien.

Law los contó. Uno, dos, tres… el músico, el carpintero, la arqueóloga… faltaba él.

—Por cierto —continuó—, acepto la invitación.

Chopper frunció el ceño y se escondió detrás del palo de la mesana, obviamente que dejando medio cuerpo expuesto.

—Llegas justo, porque mi cocinero ya debe haber empezado con la preparación —miró sobre el hombro de Law para preguntarle a su propio espadachín—Zoro, ¿tenemos sake?

El aludido levantó los hombros, ¿por qué siempre le hacían esa pregunta a él? Bien que tomaban todos y no solamente él.

—Supongo…

—Bien, vayamos a la cocina. —Luffy dio la vuelta caminando en dirección a la misma. Por prudencia su tripulación lo siguió, recelando todavía esa presencia.

Admitían que Law había curado a su capitán, pero más allá de eso, ¿tenía motivos para apersonarse con una cutre excusa? Porque lo era. Quizás buscaba saber más de ellos con el fin de tener un panorama mejor de los enemigos a los que debería enfrentar. De ser así, estaban en desventaja.

Primero entró Luffy nombrando a su cocinero, quien giró para ver el tropel de nakama que entraba en compañía de un supuesto desconocido. Pensó en reclamarles y decirles que todavía faltaba mucho para la cena, que recién había empezado y que no toleraría que lo apurasen, pero al ver ahí al capitán de la banda de Heart no sólo lo dejó sin habla, lo dejó casi sin respiración.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido ese pequeño taro en el cocinero. Sanji se había quedado mirándolo con el cucharón en la mano. Pestañeó y agudizó la mirada, como si buscase decirle algo con los ojos, un mensaje que no podía hacer verbal por la presencia de sus amigos.

—¿Qué tal, Sanji? —sonrió Law, sin remordimientos.

El cocinero no imaginó ese pequeño revés; aunque no debió tampoco sorprenderle, después de todo no tenía por qué ser secreto de estado, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luffy mirando a uno y luego al otro—¿Ya se conocían?

—Sí —el que respondió fue Law, porque Sanji les dio la espalda para revolver el contenido de la olla con un semblante ensombrecido, decidió ser quien aclarara los tantos antes de que ese hombre metiera más baza.

—Nos criamos en el North Blue.

—Claro, Sanji es de allí —recordó Usopp.

Eso tenía sentido, no sólo para el tirador, sino para todos. Se quedaron conformes con esa explicación, y aunque les hubiera gustado hacer preguntas al respecto para conocer más del cocinero, notaban sin dificultad que Sanji no se sentía cómodo con la situación.

Por fortuna Law tampoco comentó nada más, simplemente se limitó a tomar asiento sin esperar a que se lo ofrecieran y clavó la mirada en la espalda del cocinero, de tal manera que Sanji podía sentirla aguijoneándole.

Un silencio pesado sobrevino, hasta que Luffy lo quebró preguntándole sobre sus aventuras en el Nuevo Mundo. Poco a poco lograron distenderse. Afuera había quedado Zoro custodiando el barco, mientras que adentro el resto escuchaba las historias del capitán.

Era un poco seco y hosco para hablar, pero no les inspiraba ya tanta desconfianza. De haber tenido intenciones de pelear seguramente las hubiera revelado desde el principio. Al igual que Luffy, Law no parecía ser la clase de pirata embaucador y rastrero que se valía de tretas sucias para ganar. Tenía códigos —eso pudieron notar en las historias que narraba— y había dejado en claro que no levantaría armas contra ellos hasta que no compartieran el mismo punto de llegada que era Raftel. Sin embargo tampoco se mostró como un aliado. Estaba ahí sencillamente porque se le había antojado, pero era evidente por las miradas recatadas que le dedicaba a Sanji que sus motivos eran otros.

Quien no la pasó tan relajadamente fue el mentado cocinero. La preparación de la cena fue toda una odisea, pues no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera en sus recuerdos. El pasado, su infancia y el North Blue volvieron a aflorar, con una intensidad que lo abrumaba al borde del colapso.

No había sido una época tan mala, al contrario, la recordaba por momentos con muchísimo afecto, pero el tiempo había pasado y él ya era un adulto con las ideas bien claras. No era ese niñito confianzudo e inocente que había caído en las garras de Law una y mil veces.

Sonrió con melancolía.

Detestó ver su cartel de recompensa cuando llegaron a Sabaody, había sido como un golpe al ego, y durante esos dos años que pasó en la isla de los okama no dejó de evocarlo. Al punto de llegar a odiarlo por haberlo marcado tanto en su pasado. Muchos dicen que las experiencias en la infancia, para bien o para mal, nos moldean. Son decisivas para lo que después será nuestra personalidad.

La cena finalmente llegó, pero Sanji no tenía apetito. Apenas probó bocado y se mantuvo toda la velada mirando el contenido de su plato como una manera de evitar el contacto visual que evidentemente Law buscaba con tanto ahínco.

—Buen cocinero —dijo, logrando que Sanji le prestase un poco de atención por primera vez.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por ese breve instante, lo que le tomó al cocinero reaccionar para ponerse de pie y llevar los platos vacíos a la pileta. Law no se ofreció a lavarlos por cortesía, y si bien Sanji siempre les exigía a las visitas esa muestra de urbanidad natural —salvo que fueran chicas— ni se le ocurrió mencionarlo.

En general no necesitaba exigirlo, la gente misma solía ser lo suficientemente educada para ofrecerse. Pero en apariencias Law estaba más allá de los códigos civiles. Nadie le dijo nada, porque el único que le daba vueltas a todo lo que hacía y decía Law era Sanji.

La velada terminó y Law se despidió sin más. Cuando finalmente atravesó la puerta el cocinero se permitió suspirar aliviado. Tanta presión iba a acabar con él.

Mientras sus amigos terminaban con los quehaceres del día para ir a acostarse, él se encargó de dejar la cocina reluciente. Siempre era uno de los últimos en acostarse, si no el último, y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Salió a cubierta con la intención de fumar un cigarrillo para ver si así lograba desprenderse de toda esa tensión acumulada, pero cuando vio el submarino de Law anclado cerca del Sunny pensó que lo mejor sería irse a dormir cuanto antes.

Al final acabó por buscar un lugar apartado de la vista del navío. Mirando las estrellas y reflexionando necesariamente sobre esa visita, fumó un cigarrillo, ajeno a que su espacio vital había sido invadido.

Dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz de Law a sus espaldas.

—Fumar es malo para la salud.

Lo miró con mala cara y apenas murmuró el contraataque.

—Ser pirata también es malo para la salud.

—¿Lo dices por mí, por ti o por ambos?

Sanji alzó los hombros y decidió ir al punto, odiaba los rodeos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me gusta tu tono, primito.

—No me digas primito.

Fue el turno de Law para alzar los hombros.

—Lo eres. —Sonrió apoyando la espalda contra la borda para así poder estudiar las facciones del otro.

Sanji recordaba poco de su infancia, apenas conservaba en su mente rasgos faciales de la tía que lo había criado hasta que al cumplir los siete años decidió subirlo a bordo de un barco mercante. Pero sí guardaba vívidamente la imagen de su primo.

Trafalgar Law solía tener a varios niños de conejillo de indias, pero Sanji siempre había sido su favorito.

—Qué ironía —el cocinero terció los labios en una sonrisa algo socarrona—doctor. Quién lo hubiera dicho. —Apagó el cigarrillo a medio consumir en un cenicero improvisado.

—Ya desde pequeño tuve la afición —contraatacó—, creo que tú lo sabes bien, primito —remarcó con malsana intención.

Sanji sintió una descarga eléctrica colándose por su espalda. Era un sádico, eso definía a Law. Siempre le había gustado hacer raros experimentos, disecar ranas y torturar niños, y si bien se pasaba de la raya, con él había sido distinto.

—Siempre me pregunté si me odiabas por eso —dijo Law, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—¿Odiarte? No, ¿por qué?

El moreno suspiró en señal de resignación. Si Sanji iba a hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado esa conversación no tenía sentido para él.

—Porque me tratas así, me miras como si fuera tu enemigo y no tu primo.

—Eres mi enemigo —aclaró muy adusto—. Al menos lo serás, porque yo soy parte de la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy.

Hubo un deje de orgullo en esa afirmación que le hizo sonreír al doctor. Un silencio sobrevino, hasta que Sanji decidió interrumpirlo para quitarse ese peso de encima que tanto lo agobiaba.

—Convengamos que éramos niños, pero tú ya estabas grande para jugar al doctor conmigo.

—No parecías muy a disgusto cuando te lo proponía.

Sanji frunció el ceño, ofendido por esa cachetada de realidad. Bien, admitía que aceptaba hacer esos juegos sucios con su primo porque eran… interesantes, pero ¡por Dios! Era un niño, con todas las letras, en cambio Law no. ¿Cuánto tendría él en ese entonces? ¿Doce? Bueno, sí, podía considerarse un niño, pero las morbosas intenciones detrás de sus actos dejaban por sentado que el juego no tenía nada de inocente.

—Explorábamos nuestra sexualidad.

—Tú la explorabas —vociferó Sanji, saturado; pero enseguida bajó la voz con el temor de llamar la atención —, yo apenas tenía… ¿seis? ¿Siete? Ya no me acuerdo —mintió—, el punto es que tú estabas grandecito y cuando a mí algo no me gustaba, no parabas.

—Podemos dejar el pasado atrás y ya.

Law pensó en que su primo esperaba que le pidiera perdón, pero no iba a hacerlo porque para él el acto en sí no había sido malo. Bien o mal, había formado su vocación y sus retorcidos gustos.

—¿Dejar el pasado, dices? —Se molestó, chistando—¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que...? —guardó silencio, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que estaba dramatizando demasiado.

Era cierto que él permitía esos juegos, pero tan sólo por el simple hecho de que era menor que Law; no tenía la fuerza de voluntad —ni siquiera física— que la de él, ni tampoco el raciocinio suficiente para comprender que algunas actividades estaban vedadas para los niños.

Todos le temían a Law, mas él le tenía aprensión. Pero era su primo, y pese a que los demás niños le contaban las torturas que les hacía pasar en pos de aprender medicina, Sanji en algún punto no podía creerlo, porque con él era distinto. Por eso se sentía hipócrita al afirmar que le había arruinado la vida, porque en verdad no había sido para tanto.

—Los niños de la aldea me contaban lo que les hacías, y yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, eras un sádico —acusó, clavándole la mirada—, pero conmigo no eras así. Eras más cuidadoso, jamás buscaste siquiera cortarme con el bisturí.

Su querido primo desde pequeño mostró interés por dicho elemento; no dudaba en tajear a animales vivos, y si no podía hacerlo con sus víctimas humanas era siempre porque alguien lo detenía o porque el torturado en cuestión causaba tanto alboroto con sus gritos de horror y su llanto desconsolado que alguien siempre terminaba por acudir.

Sanji no quería saberlo, pero suponía que en alguna u otra ocasión se había salido con la suya.

—¿Sabes por qué era distinto contigo? —preguntó Law, sin esperar a que le respondiera la pregunta—Porque eras mi primito y te quería.

—Bien, saqué la pajilla más larga —bromeó punzante.

Luego, inexplicablemente lanzó una carcajada apagada y negó con la cabeza. Ya más relajado decidió ponerlo al tanto de su vida.

—Crecí recelando tanto el haber hecho esas cosas contigo que, te juro —lo miró con ímpetu—me he vuelto casi homofóbico.

—Eso es cosa tuya —suspiró—, es una excusa muy pobre para justificar tu desdeñe, porque que me digas que odias a los doctores o que no puedas ver un bisturí sin entrar en crisis, lo entendería… pero es común que en la niñez experimentemos con gente del mismo sexo. Creo que todo el mundo ha empezado así.

Sanji se sintió algo molesto por esa acotación, tal vez porque Law tenía un buen punto. Demasiado bueno.

—No digo que sea homofóbico —aclaró—, sólo que la idea me repele al punto de que no tolero que un hombre se me acerque con esas intenciones, sin evocarte. Y es eso lo que me molesta, que todos los recuerdos de mi infancia y te involucren tengan que ver con la sangre, el dolor, el asco y la culpa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que le había molestado, más que nada, era haber sido un cómplice. Porque muchas de esas veces lo había sido. Law, lejos de mostrarse perturbado por eso, sonrió relajadamente.

—Es lindo que te acuerdes de mí, porque digo… hemos tenido también buenos momentos.

—Yo no me acuerdo de esos buenos momentos.

Bajó la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos que descansaban sobre la baranda. Las imágenes de Law recorriéndole el cuerpo volvieron a golpearlo de lleno. Lo detestaba, porque lo creía culpable de su ambigüedad.

Pensaba que si tal vez Law nunca hubiera realizado esos juegos macabros con él, jamás hubiera sentido curiosidad por el sexo contra natura. Pero negar que durante toda su vida hubiera sentido atracción por la idea era mentirse a sí mismo. Sobre todo cuando comenzó a crecer, al llegar a la pubertad y luego a la adultez, la posibilidad de experimentar el sexo le llamaba, y si bien había tenido sus experiencias con mujeres la espinilla le había quedado.

Y para rematarla llegaron los okama a su vida, y ahora en el presente su primo. Era como volver al punto de partida, a quien podía echarle la culpa de ser así, como era.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente al ver que eso era lo que Sanji esperaba o al menos necesitaba para sellar su pasado—, de verdad, te pido disculpas si te lastimé. Pero no olvides que yo también era un niño —suspiró, sincerándose—: Yo disfrutaba de todo eso, lo admito… pero tú no te quejabas demasiado y siempre fuiste muy curioso.

—Lo sé… supongo que no puedo echarte la culpa de todo —confesó sin pudores—, y sí, tengo bonitos recuerdos. Dejando de lado tus experimentos con animales y tus secuestros de niños, las guerras con bolas de nieve siempre fueron divertidas.

Sonrió en su interior, varias veces la gente del pueblo había debatido al respecto, ¿qué hacer con Law? ¿Mandarlo a la marina? ¿Encerrarlo? Todos parecían coincidir en lo mismo, y el murmullo general versaba sobre lo mismo: "Ese chico es un peligro para la sociedad", "Si ese chico llega a adulto será una amenaza", "Es sólo un niño, déjenlo en paz", "Es demasiado cruel para ser un niño".

Para Sanji, en cambio, Law era simplemente su primo. Que sí, a veces le asustaba conocer ese lado tenebroso, pero en general Law no era "malo". Y a las pruebas se remitía.

—Y pensar que la gente creía que tú te ibas a convertir en un asesino serial o un psicópata sexual. —rió con soltura, porque más allá de verlo como un tipo fuerte, lucía tan normal como él.

Nadie podía sospechar que en un pasado había sido un personaje siniestro que despertaba en las personas comentarios dignos de una película de terror.

Law, en cambio, no acompañó su risa. La había pasado mal en su pueblo natal. La gente, por supuesto, no lo quería; solamente su madre y su primo le habían demostrado afecto. Estiró una mano hasta el rostro de Sanji y le levantó el mechón de pelo rubio. El cocinero se removió inquieto por tanta cercanía, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y sereno.

—Y decían que por tus cejas estabas maldito. —Ahora sí, Law rió—. Decían que era "la maldición de la nueva era". Así te llamaban, ¿te acuerdas?

Los dedos del doctor acariciaron la pálida mejilla que a la luz de la luna lucía como el nácar mismo. Sanji tomó aire sintiéndose alterado por el tacto. Eran esas mismas manos las que le habían mostrado un mundo nuevo cuando era apenas un niño.

—Siempre me gustaron tus ojos. Cada vez que veo el mar me acuerdo de ellos, no sé por qué.

—Y yo cada vez que veo sangre me acuerdo de ti —alzó las cejas un poco bribón, tratando de sonar duro y así evitar un momento que, evidentemente, se estaba volviendo extraño.

—Mañana al alba nos iremos —le avisó—, ¿no quieres jugar al doctor antes de que me vaya? Mira que cuando nos volvamos a ver será en calidad de enemigos.

Sanji perdió su centro y de inmediato le golpeó la mano quitándosela de encima. Pensó en abrir la boca y replicar tanta majadería, pero Law acortó la escasa distancia para acorralarlo contra la baranda.

—Vamos, primito, ¿qué dices? Por los viejos tiempos.

—Digo que eres un cerdo, y ¡deja de decirme primito! —intentó patearlo, pero Law colocó los pies a cada lado de los suyos, trabándolos.

—Oh, vamos. Ahora somos adultos, será distinto —arqueó las cejas, sonriendo tenuemente, sin inmutarse por la mirada iracunda que le dedicaba el otro.

—Aléjate, enfermo —intentó empujarlo y un vigoroso forcejeo dio comienzo.

Acabaron en el piso, como si fueran dos críos revolcándose en una pelea. Law le dio un par de trompadas en la boca que le hicieron sangrar y, de paso, claudicar. Sanji escupió sintiendo el gusto metálico de su sangre, y de inmediato la lengua de Law limpiándole la herida en los labios. Su forcejeo, entonces, se volvió mucho más débil.

"Esto está mal, está muy mal", pensó el cocinero, "No porque sea hombre, es que es mi primo". No supo por qué esa misma idea logró encenderlo, a tal punto que cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, buscando con desesperación la de Law.

Lo mordió con ganas y desquitándose, pero permitió que le robara un beso mucho más profundo. Y no se sintió asqueado como supuso que iba a sentirse cuando la lengua de su primo danzó en su boca, al contrario, estaba frenético y extasiado.

Tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo logró empujarlo con la pierna. Law se distanció y decidió darle tregua. Se limpió la boca con el brazo y lo miró con un brillo triunfal en los ojos.

—Adiós, primito. Fue bueno verte —sin más, lo dejó tirado allí en el suelo boca arriba, ardiendo.

Ardiendo de furia y de deseo. Sanji llevó una mano a su entrepierna corroborando lo que ya sabía. Estaba tan duro que una mísera masturbación no lo calmaría. Se sintió tan miserable y culpable que estalló en un llanto muy silencioso.

No se movió del suelo hasta que la erección bajó y la culpa se disipó del todo. Se sentía culpable de haber disfrutado de ese contacto, como si fuera su propia morbosidad y su cuerpo el que hubiera estado deseando esa cercanía con Trafalgar Law, pero eran su mente y su corazón los que se rehusaban a aceptarlo.

Le costó darse cuenta de que en verdad lo que le molestaba era aceptar que no se trataba de un capricho, quizás sí de curiosidad. Fue gracias a Zoro que se percató del detalle.

El espadachín estaba parado a una distancia prudencial de él, lucía contrariado, como si buscara dar con las palabras.

Y es que Zoro había visto todo desde el puesto de vigilancia, pero no había oído una sola palabra, desde ya.

—Cocinero, ¿estás bien?

Sanji se sentó en el piso de madera y asintió, corriendo la cara para que Zoro no se percatase de su llanto. Demasiado tarde, Zoro no era ciego por mucho que a Sanji le hubiera convenido en ese momento.

Roronoa no supo bien qué actitud tomar, sabía que preguntarle qué le pasaba, sin que Sanji se mostrara dispuesto a hablar, podía colocarlo en una situación delicada. Optó por actuar mediante gestos y usar las palabras lo menos posible.

—Ven —se acercó a él y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sanji cojeó un poco, dándose cuenta de que la pelea con Law le estaba rindiendo cuentas a su cuerpo. Y no era para menos, se trataba de uno de los Supernova más fuerte y un capitán—. Necesitas alcohol.

—Estoy bien —avisó, tocándose la herida en la boca que ya había dejado de sangrar, sin saber por qué le estaba permitiendo a Zoro que lo llevase hasta el puesto de vigilancia.

—Quédate a dormir aquí si quieres —le ofreció una vez arriba, para luego extender la botella de la que él estaba tomando—. Aquí tienes el alcohol.

Sanji sonrió al ver la botella. Claro, a ese alcohol se refería. Para Zoro era un elixir. Bebió un trago y dejó caer su cabeza contra la manta apilada en un costado, sumiéndose en un inquieto sueño. No quería ir al camarote de los chicos, de cierta forma —que no entendía— se sentía seguro y a salvo allí en el puesto y en compañía de Zoro.

Agradeció que el espadachín no le preguntase al respecto; no se encontraba preparado para hablar del tema con nadie.

En sus momentos de desvelo meditó al respecto, notando que cada vez que traía a su mente el beso violento que le había dado Law su cuerpo reaccionaba contra su voluntad. Como si necesitara urgentemente de esa droga llamada sexo, pero de una manera para nada natural. Se sentía como un animal, con los instintos a flor de piel.

Zoro, por su lado, trató de olvidarse del tema. Eran cosas de ellos, y si bien le había sorprendido presenciar la pelea seguida de un acercamiento tan erótico, entendía mejor las razones de Sanji para mostrarse tan receloso con la presencia de Law. ¿Fantasmas del pasado? Todos los tenemos.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la madera notando que Sanji dormitaba con la botella entre los brazos, y sin pretenderlo se quedó dormido. Siempre se quedaba dormido pese a que su función era ser vigía. Era humano más allá de lo que todos creían, y tarde o temprano el sueño lo vencía.

Despertó de súbito sintiendo un agradable, pero desconcertante placer en su zona genital. Bajó la cabeza para corroborar que en verdad su pene estaba siendo acariciado, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle al cocinero qué demonios estaba haciendo, este engulló el falo erecto con un hambre voraz que lo enmudeció.

Zoro no se detuvo demasiado a hacerse preguntas existenciales, porque bien o mal lo que Sanji estaba haciendo allí abajo era agradable, le embotaba los sentidos y lo extasiaba. Se dejó hacer, sin preocuparse en ese momento más que por disfrutar del encantador trabajo que la boca del cocinero hacía.

Se dejó caer lentamente de espaldas sobre el piso de madera y entrelazó los dedos en la rubia cabellera. Ninguno de los dos habló; Sanji, porque le estaba dando un uso muy dedicado a su boca, y Zoro porque sabía que si lo hacía arruinaría el momento. Por Dios, que el cocinero no frenase… sin embargo tarde o temprano la faena llegó a su fin. Zoro intentó retrasarlo lo más que pudo, pero acabó por eyacular copiosamente.

Sanji tragó hasta la última gota ante la mirada desconcertada del espadachín, sin mostrar ningún tipo de rechazo o mueca de desagrado por el intenso sabor del semen. ¿Qué decir en un momento tan incómodo como ese? "Buenos días" no le parecía acorde, "¿dormiste bien, cocinero?" Tampoco. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Menos que menos, porque daría a entender que estaba molesto, y no lo estaba.

—No digas nada, marimo —pidió Sanji con un tono muy seco. Se sentó en el suelo y se frotó los ojos—. Iré a hacer el desayuno.

Sin más, Sanji bajó del puesto —o mejor sería decir "huyó del puesto"— haciendo de cuenta que allí no había pasado nada. Zoro se quedó petrificado en el sitio, incapaz de procesar lo que había ocurrido; todavía estaba dormido, pero era irrefutable que Sanji, tan heterosexual que parecía ser, le había dado una monumental felación.

Para el cocinero había sido sucumbir a su instinto. Sólo que con el espadachín era distinto, con Law sentía mucha culpa y aversión, no sólo por ser primos, sino más que nada por el pasado turbio. Pero con Zoro era diferente, el marimo era su nakama y bien o mal lo cuidaba. Además sabía que Zoro era discreto. No hablaría del tema salvo que él lo sacase a flote.

Pasó varias veces. Sin mediar palabras Sanji tomaba del espadachín lo que su cuerpo le demandaba. A veces era un intenso franeleo, a veces eran besos, felaciones e incluso penetraciones sin consumar del todo.

El espadachín aprendió a ser un fiel cómplice de las aficiones del cocinero, sería el tiempo quien les ayudaría a comprender mejor lo que estaba pasando con ellos. Porque a veces parecía ser sólo sexo, algo mecánico y frío; pero a veces, después de tener un contacto tan íntimo, Sanji sucumbía y lloraba en silencio. En esos momentos Zoro lo abrazaba fuerte, sin abandonar el silencio.

Un silencio que Sanji agradecía, porque el espadachín era bueno para confortarlo con sus abrazos. Sólo una vez, durante todo el acto sexual y su consecuente quiebre en él, Zoro se animó a decir algo.

—Estoy aquí, cocinero.

Con el tiempo Sanji dejó de tener esos momentos de debilidad. Roronoa creía que no lloraba por mero orgullo, porque por instantes veía la culpa y la angustia en sus ojos; pero el cocinero simplemente había aprendido a aceptarse como era. Ya sin echarle la culpa a su infancia y a su pasado.

A veces no sabía si darle las gracias a Law por haberse metido de nuevo en su vida; suponía que de no haberlo hecho no estaría en ese punto con el espadachín.

Y si Law había sido el punto de partida, Zoro era sin dudas el punto de llegada.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin
> 
> Prompt: Tía María XD LOL. Va también para 10pairings, y termino con Sanji ToT
> 
> Tenía un amigo que teorizaba lo siguiente: de no haberle pasado lo que le pasó de chico, él cree que no sería como es (bisexual con más tendencia homosexual). Yo soy de pensar que sí, las experiencias en la infancia te marcan muchísimo, pero hay otros factores. Uno cuando crece hace sus propias elecciones.
> 
> A la vez no considero que ser homosexual, heterosexual o bisexual sea malo o bueno, no tiene que ver con eso. Es simplemente algo que "es". Como te puede gustar la naranja, puede no gustarte la mandarina XD Mis analogías son geniales, no digan nada.
> 
> En fin. Quería darle créditos a esa vieja conversación que siempre me dejó pensando al respecto y que fue la base del Law/Sanji.


End file.
